Calamity
by kenzimone
Summary: Short snippet from the episode Year of Hell [TT pairing implied]


This is a T/T take on "Year of Hell". Not so much to say.. Not really romance, just some implied T/T. If there are any mistakes in the plot you'll have to forgive me – I didn't actually see the episode, only read the transcript online. Well, I hope you like it! R&R everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own ST:V or any of the crew or aliens. All I own is an overactive imagination. Bummer..

~*Calamity*~

"I'm telling you! It's nothing serious!" B'Elanna hissed as the doctor gave her a sedative and started wrapping her burnt hand in a bandage.

"I'm the doctor here, and I evaluate the seriousness of my patients injuries!" the doctor snapped back, fastening the bandage and helping the half-Klingon of the bio bed.

B'Elanna looked around the fast filling Sickbay. Officers were everywhere and the doctor, unable to treat everyone at the same time and quickly running out of medical supplies, was running back and forth across the room.

"We have an emergency beam in!" one of the members of the emergency medical personnel shouted as a blue light filled a portion of the floor and two silhouettes appeared. The light subsided to reveal Lieutenant Commander Tuvok and Seven of Nine lying on the floor, both motionless.

The doctor quickly hurried to Tuvok's side, motioning for help to lift the unconscious Vulcan upon a bio bed. The security officer was badly burnt, blisters covering his face and hands, patches of green blood visible through his scorched uniform. Seven was conscious, seemingly more shaken than physically hurt. B'Elanna hurried forward to help her stand.

"Torpedo, phase variance 147.." the Borg started before ending the sentence in a coughing fit. 

B'Elanna handed Seven over to one of the emergency personnel and glanced towards the bio bed Tuvok was laying on. The doctor and an assistant were leaning over the Vulcan, the doctor muttering under his breath. The smell of burnt flesh was quickly spreading around sickbay and B'Elanna began to feel sick. She turned and exited the room without looking back.

B'Elanna walked through the corridors towards the turbo lift. She would get some few hours of precious sleep before going on duty again. She stepped into the turbo lift and leaned against the wall. She was tired, she couldn't deny that, but she was still reluctant to leave Vorik and engineering. B'Elanna shook her head and regained her balance. 

"Deck.." B'Elanna bit her lip. She knew she should go to her quarters and sleep, but she felt an obligation to see how Tuvok was doing. She cleared her throat. "Deck 5."

She stepped out of the turbo lift and hurried down the corridor. Sickbay wasn't as crammed as last time she'd been there, a few officers lying on bio beds, she noticed as she entered the room. She walked up to Tuvok, who was lying on a bed in a corner of the room, sleeping. His burns and blisters were gone and B'Elanna smiled as she took in his peaceful figure. She couldn't help reaching out her hand and touching his cheek, letting her fingers move downwards to follow his jaw line.

"Lieutenant, can I help you?"

B'Elanna jumped at the doctor's voice and quickly removed her hand from Tuvok. "I- I was just checking on the commander."

The doctor raised an eyebrow and took a tricorder from a nearby table. "It's time to wake him now, if you'd care to stay.." he said softly.

B'Elanna nodded and the EMH pressed a hydro prey against the Vulcan's neck. Tuvok's eyelids flickered, and slowly he opened his eyes. B'Elanna knew from the first moment that something was wrong. Tuvok's eyes, usually dark pools of knowledge, were blank. The sight made B'Elanna draw her breath and pull away.

"Doctor?" Tuvok rasped, closing his eyes and opening them again.

B'Elanna moved to the foot of the bed as the doctor began to scan the Vulcan. She could feel a variety of emotions stir inside her, threatening to surface. This was all too much too fast. Tuvok continued to stare at the ceiling, seemingly unable to focus on anything. 

The doctor looked up from his scans with a troubled look on his face. He meet B'Elanna's gaze, "Perhaps you should go.."

B'Elanna turned and walked away from the bed, unable to look at the Vulcan. As she walked out into the corridor she could hear the doctor and Tuvok:

"Commander, can you see me?"

"No.."

The last was barely a whisper, and B'Elanna felt a tear run down her cheek as the doors closed behind her and she hurried down the corridor.


End file.
